The Last Experiment
by Kapra90
Summary: Entry number seventeen had been found, but what did the other entries contain? Contained in these final entries are the critical answers and other secrets as to what happened to the former royal scientist of the Underground right before his untimely demise. Was it truly an accident, or was there something more sinister occurring? Read on, if you dare.


**Good afternoon, readers! This is a short, one chapter fanfic idea I came up with yesterday. So to explain, these are speculatory entries I made up for Gaster, twenty one total (like Alphys') and is the last documented notes of Gaster before he died. I hope you all enjoy and appreciate the different take on this!**

* * *

Entry One: Good morning. My name is W.D Gaster, royal scientist of the underground, and I have made many contributions to the community, including, but not limited to increasing energy efficiency, assisting the royal family in establishing self-sustaining residential areas and providing means for fulfilling basic needs for all monsters, and ongoing projects in an effort to eliminating the barrier. This the first entry in a series of daily reports in which I will be documenting the progress, trials and results in an experiment I have been tasked by the King to undertake. The King has requested that I can find a connection between human and monsters in which a monster can utilize a human soul in order to sustain life even when critically injured, or in the case of the late young Prince Asriel, perish. I am going to briefly describe my intentions and plans for this experiment, and then begin the experiment tomorrow as I shall spend the remainder of today making preparations. I have been provided the fragmented soul of the King's adopted human child, as I have been granted permission to use this for my experiment. I will use this to see if there is any chance of measuring a limit for absorption, if it is in fact possible, of a human soul by a monster and maintain physical stability while benefitting from the effects of this soul. More will be explained in future entries and when I proceed with the experiment. I shall conclude on that note for today.

Entry Two: Good morning. As of now, I have taken a fragment of the human soul and absorbed it into myself. From my initial self-observations, no significant physical changes; I do feel a bit more as if I have been given more strength. Perhaps it is just psychological, but I shall take more time to determine. Nothing else of significance to note for today, so I shall resume reporting tomorrow.

Entry Three: Salutations, this is day two of self-observation. I have noticed that I have sustained this feeling of increased strength, so I have eliminated the prospect of this feeling being merely psychological. I am going to perform a very small test beginning today. Here, I have inflected a small cut upon my hand here. Typically, monsters use magic as a means to rejuvenate or recuperate from an injury. However, I am going to refrain from doing so, in order to see if the human soul has any effects on this small injury. I apologize for the awkward location of the infliction; I do not wish for my family to be alarmed. To note, I have a strict rule to keep my work and my family separate. I shall report any updates in the condition of my injury tomorrow.

Entry Four: I apologize for not reporting more promptly; I feel it is necessary to report that I noticed I had somewhat of a peculiar vision over the course of the night; I personally am not accustomed to dreaming, so I found this rather odd, and it did derail my track of sleep for the night. I am not confident enough to say whether or not this has anything to do with my experimentation, but it is something I will take note of. Anyhow, moving on to the more important subject at hand, quite literally- oh dear, my family's puns are rubbing off on me- as you can see, without the use of magic, my small injury has shown some improvement. The wound has closed quite a bit, something that would not have occurred otherwise. I confidently assert that this is a result of the human soul, and I am pleased with these results. Tomorrow, I will perform another test to further observe the effects of the soul on my physical form.

Entry Five: Good day; the scratch from two days ago has almost completely healed. However, I had another unrestful sleep last night. It seems like I am experiencing a series of incoherent thoughts and a voice I could not decipher, as if it were too far away from me. I am beginning to wonder if I have the ability to access memories and experiences from the human host of the soul fragment. I will try not to think much into that, and focus on the more important aspects of this experiment. I must decide how far I will test the regenerative effects of the human soul on my body, and if it has a limit. I must proceed carefully now, because it is at this point where things may become unpredictable. More to follow.

Entry Six: I have inflicted a slightly greater wound on my other hand. I am beginning to feel the greater potency of the soul's strength inducing feeling, and I wonder if that will accelerate the healing process, or at least give me the ability to heal from a more severe wound without the use of magic. I stayed in my study late last night going over some paperwork; I have taken note that I seem to desire more than ever to delve into my work. As great as my passion is for what I do, this feeling I have is different. A need, almost certainly different than passion. Again, I cannot allow my work to interfere with my family, or vice versa... it's bad enough they have noticed my worsening sleep patterns. I should stop rambling, not a good habit for reporting.

Entry Seven: In just one day, the wound on my hand has almost completely healed. The first wound cannot even be seen. Something is troubling me, however. I believe I can confirm from the past few days' experiences that I am beginning to form some sort of mental/psychological connection with the soul fragment. It is as if I am seeing certain things through the host's eyes, things which are not my own. The odd thing is, I am not initiating these visions in any way. Is it possible that the soul fragment is acting of its own accord? This is fascinating, but I must be cautious. I am dealing with the unpredictable, here.

Entry Eight: Good morning. I am not sure if I should do this. I am heavily debating this with myself. If they were to see such an injury... no. I can simply cover it up, bandage it. I must do this. This is for the good of my research. After all, my research benefits them as well, yes? A rational reasoning, indeed this will be difficult, not to mention painful, risky... but the King is depending on me. This sacrifice could possibly save the Prince. The entire community could benefit. Yes, I must keep on. The more information I gather, the closer I get to finding the answer. I must find the answer.

Entry Nine: Oh dear, I... I think I overdid it. I have inflicted a severe cranial injury upon myself, oh... but for a moment, it drowned out the... no, I won't discuss that, it's elementary that anyone can see and hear unpleasant things when they haven't had proper rest. That's what it is, I assure you. I am going to just leave this as it is then, I cannot do anything more for it. I hope they do not worry too much, he has already been asking questions... luckily at least one of them is trapped in their own little bubble. God, I hope it remains that way.

Entry Ten: I cannot believe it! As if there was nothing ever there! It is truly a miracle. I am confident that with continued research, I will have more than enough information to construct a means to resurrect the Prince. I can restore any and all fallen monsters. Tomorrow, I will test these effects on three samples of monster dust. I must retire for the night now, my thoughts are becoming a bit overwhelmed. I want so much to progress, though it is becoming like an unquenchable thirst.

Entry Eleven: I apologize... I don't understand how it happened. I worked very late into the night, and I did not mean to act the way I did. I have never lost control, I love them both so much... his face, he was devastated... frightened, almost. He just wanted me to read to him. I have neglected this, I know... oh, what the devil am I saying, this is a report, not a silly diary! Where was I... I gathered the three test samples. I don't see any regenerative properties taking effect yet. I don't understand this needs to work. It must work. I cannot fail, I will not accept all my work going to waste.

Entry Twelve: Good morning. I am beginning to see some progress in the test subjects; test subject C is showing the most promising results. I am going to add more of the variable to see if there is any further progression. As much as I wish to move forward, I have been having difficulty focusing. The nightmares... that voice... the whispers. It is becoming unsettling. If this soul is indeed sentient within me, I fear it may not be the kindest. Perhaps not dwelling a great deal upon it will diminish its effects. I am helping monsterkind, I must remember my intentions are for the better.

Entry Thirteen: I think I will just skip the formalities from here on in, it is becoming pointless. The subjects have-... oh dear, I can barely gather my thoughts... the subjects have- I am astounded. All of them have fully and completely regenerated. It is incredible! I must contact the King, but, just to be sure... further observations must be taken. They seem a bit lethargic, but that is to be expected. Until they make a whole recovery, I will not- please forgive me, I think something must have snuck in... I see a shadow moving about the room. I will return tomorrow... with an update.

Entry Fourteen: My mental state is worsening. This is undoubtedly an effect from the human soul fragment. Despite my will to stop it, it is becoming more potent by the day. Surrealistic visions are spiraling into horrific nightmares. The whispers are becoming louder now, closer, as if they are mere inches from my head. I am beginning to have hallucinations. None of the test subjects are feeling these effects; perhaps it is because they have received only samples from me, in less concentrations... goodness, everywhere I turn, the shadows... perhaps I need a few days' rest, ease his worry... both of them are noticing now, it breaks my heart. No... no, I must persist. I must finish this regardless of the cost. They will understand, they MUST understand...

Entry Fifteen: I don't understand... this cannot be happening... test subject C is beginning to show signs of physical deformities... it is too early to determine if this is an effect from the variable. I think it would be wise to study into the soul fragment itself and its properties. I am beginning to wonder if perhaps I should have used a different soul. It is possible that negative emotional traits from this soul fragment could be influencing my own behaviors... while I continue my observations of these test subjects, I feel it is necessary to... oh dear, perhaps I should have done this from the beginning...

Entry Sixteen: I have worked tirelessly all night. Testing dyes on samples. Red. So much red. It is a dangerous color. I feel them watching me. Everyone. Who knows, perhaps the King and Queen are watching me, too. If they are, here, look. I am beginning the photon tests. Tests of light, yes. I hope to God it takes. I cannot endure all the noise anymore. He knows something is terribly wrong, and... I am afraid to tell him. Especially with... he tends to barge into rooms, and out of them. It would crush him. I do not want that. He must remain in the dark... dark... so dark... this soul... what in the world could make a child so... dark...

Entry Seventeen: Dark, darker, yet darker... the darkness keeps growing. The shadows... cutting deeper. Photon readings... negative... the next experiment seems... very, very... interesting... what do you two think?

Entry Eighteen: I don't know what is real and what isn't anymore. They come, they leave... I am trembling. I cannot see clearly, she is... in my head now. Screaming now... to do terrible things... I looked into his eyes last night. He told me I look different. I cannot bear to see him like that. He told me that I am his hero, can you believe that? I found a red cloak in my room. It chilled every bone of my being, so I gave it to him. Seeing that color with something that brings me limitless joy... it helped to ease my deteriorating state, if even for a moment. He believes in me, he has such blind and beautiful faith. I cannot fail... I cannot... involve them. She will know.

Entry Nineteen: For the love of God, what have I done?! I could not bear to look at it anymore, it was as if it was... I cannot bear to let them see me, the same is happening to me. I can already feel my form becoming softer, more malleable. Test subject C... God forgive me, but I could not watch the agony any longer. I fear in my rash action I have sparked something drastically horrible. I can hear her laughter, feel her satisfaction, as if it is partially mine. To take a life... I would never revel in taking a life... I am not myself anymore, not... entirely... I will go home one last time, gather my things, I must put an end to this... it is wrong, so very, very wrong... I have not answered the King's calls, I am in no condition to... do so. Hm... gah... where is that... knife... I must... no... let me just... hold it for a while... just... hold on...

Entry Twenty: I'm so sorry... so sorry, I would never... I have broken the rule. This is the last straw... I will not allow my family to be harmed from this. I... I lost complete control. It only took a second, thank God... he told him to go to his bedroom, thank God he saw it coming. He brushed it off, he always hides his true feelings behind that smile, but I could see he was truly frightened by the occurrence. I cannot allow this to go on. My face... I can barely see out of my right eye socket anymore... I am using what precious time I have left to make preparations. I already miss them... their antics... look at me, blubbering... I am sorry. I failed everyone... this experiment... should never have been attempted. Not with this soul, it is the very antithesis of it.

Entry Twenty One: This is my final entry of this series, or... any other series. I will try to remain as... composed as possible. I have-... the other test subjects are dead. I have gathered all the materials in this experiment, but it seems the other soul fragments have gone missing. Her doing, undoubtedly. The thirst of my bloodlust is becoming, out of hand... oh... Sans... you would have appreciated that. By the time you see this... I will already be gone. You will be the head of the household now. You must destroy everything, including the entries. One of them is missing, entry number... oh blast it... seventeen, yes. Again, undoubtedly her doing. Sans... the human adopted child of the royal family... is not benevolent. She is the very embodiment of evil. I do not know how, I do not know why... but I do know that her potency is strong. It would take a host of greater strength to overcome it, to subdue its hostility. You must make sure that this soul never takes on another host; it will surely bring about great destruction. All I wanted was to help... but if I do not end this now... I will do far more regrettable things. My hands... where I inflicted the wounds, and my head... she is slowly torturing me, the pain... she will force me to target my loved ones, Sans. With my things, I have left you the means to travel time. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands, study it and then destroy the directions. If she were to access this, it would be catastrophic. Oh, God... Sans, I love you and Papyrus more than anything, I am so sorry for all of this. Do not tell him anything. Leave him blissfully ignorant and be patient with him. If I learned anything in science, is that some things should remain a constant in this world, and Papyrus is one of them. He is an optimistic, wonderful boy... I know you will take good care of him. Stay strong, Sans... never lose your sense of humor. Always find something to make you laugh, like a candle to drive away the darkness. Always remember that you must sometimes do the toughest thing for those you love the most. Farewell.

* * *

 **Well, this was quite an emotional trip, wasn't it? Please let me know your thoughts, and if you have anything you want to share! I wish you all a safe and healthy Happy New Year!**


End file.
